glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Glitchtale Wiki:Glitchtale Discord
, as of 15th August 2017, has an official glitchtale Discord server. Discord is a better alternative to FANDOM's Chatroom feature and can be accessed through a web browser or variety of apps for different platforms. If you wish to socialize in real-time, you can always join our Discord server, which is an up-to-date, user-friendly and nicely presented application. It is available for use via your internet browser, or you can download the Apps for Android, Apple, Windows, Mac, and Linux. You can join our server any time by clicking on this link. How to join # To join the Discord server, register your account on Discord. You can afterwards download a client for the device you are on. # The widget showing the Discord server can be found in the right sidebar on a normal wiki page. The "Connect" button can be found on the bottom of it. # After joining, you'll find yourself in the server, after you read the info channels of server like #rules and #faq channel, you can start to type in the server. Roles Roles on Discord are like user groups on Wikia; they are used to put people in different groups that sometimes have different appearance and permissions. Channels Server Rules and Guidelines *1. This is an English server, but other languages can be spoken. Just let people who don't understand your language know what you're saying, both in voice and text channels. *2. Don't ping anyone without a reason. *3. You can swear, but only keep it to a minimum. *4. Respect other users and do not spam anybody in DM. *5. Don't promote your/other Discord servers here. *6. Don't have an insulting and/or obnoxious nickname or avatar. *7. For spoilers, leaks, and episode disscusion within 2 weeks from its release, have to be discussed in #spoilers. *8. Do not use/post NSFW content. Obviously, using hentai bot commands is strictly forbidden as well. *9. Do not use bot commands outside of the #bot-commands channel. *10. Do not spam. *11. Do not incite or participate in drama. *12. Adhere to the official Discord terms of service and community guidelines. *13. Don't encourage members to raid other servers or websites. *14. Artists, Commanders, Commoners, Editors and High Society members, cannot abuse their extra rights. *15. Do not violate personal privacy. *16. Do not ping Camila. *17. Desist from discovering loop holes around the rules. *18. It's okay to talk about politics here as long as it's not argument. *19. Do not ask for a role. *20. Do not use an alt account. *21. No flaming or trolling. *22. If there is any instance of power abuse from any Mods or Admins, let MasterSlenderTR or Doork know. *23. Keep certain topics to their designated text/voice channels. *24. Be nice to other members of this server, don’t harass or offend, be tolerant. We want everyone to feel comfortable here. I know that you might be "mean" to your friends as a joke, but please don't do it "not" as a joke. If you will harass someone just to make them sad/feel bad/ just doing it unironically then you gotta get kicked. *25. Please keep this server as a family friendly server. *26. No minimodding. *27. Do not jokingly reference suicide or self harm. __INDEX__ Category:PolicyCategory:Protected Pages